I We She They
by elfcat255
Summary: several POVS...made before SamJanet admitted their feelings to one another...femslash


I wait sitting on a stool in the corner, cradling my injured arm as she moves around the infirmary going from person to person assessing their injuries.

I watch as she gives them smiles and comforting words; even though I can't hear them I know the warmth and caring she puts behind each and every word spoken.

I wait as she moves to check on the worst of the injured men, it's only a broken leg but I see her pat his arm, assuring him in her calm tone.

I watch as she uses a strength belayed by her small stature to set the limb of the man twice her size, a determined look on her face as she succeeds and then moves to the next man, letting her nurses apply the cast to the limb she just set.

I wait…my thoughts running wild through my head as I follow her form around the room…thoughts I shouldn't be having but they happen anyway…feelings I shouldn't be having but that doesn't stop them…an ache in body not caused by my injury…one that will probably last forever because what I hope for would never come true…she couldn't possibly feel the same way I do.

I watch as she turns around spotting me in the corner and with a tilt of her head she gives me a questioning look. I shake my head, signaling to her I can wait until she finishes with the others but it doesn't work…she walks towards me a worried look on her face.

I wait as she approaches me and with gentle movements takes my arm into her hands, her slender fingers feeling along the limb…soft yet stern words of disapproval for my not having stepped forward sooner come from her lips. She glances up into my eyes, her own deep brown ones conveying the worry she feels and behind them I can sense something else but she says nothing further. Calling for a nurse to clean my wound she rubs a hand over my thigh, patting my knee and then moves away.

I wait…I watch…and I hope…for just a second I saw and felt that maybe she too was having the same things going through her head as I am…maybe…just maybe we can talk later and get them out in the open…until then I can only hope she feels the same way I do.

I see her sitting in the corner, her arm held tightly against her side, her face streaked with dirt, sweat and blood.

I know she watches me even though I don't acknowledge it as I move from patient to patient checking their injuries, motioning for the nurses handle the least severe.

I see the haunted look in her blue eyes even from across the crowded room as I look at the leg of a bear of a soldier, telling him it will be fine once I set it; out of the corner of my eye I notice her flinch as I pull the bone back into place. She's always like that…putting the suffering of others before her own…it's what draws me to her…that softer side the others don't see through the wall she builds around herself.

I know how she feels about me…it's in her eyes…in her voice every time she's around me…if only we could both get up the courage to admit to our thoughts… our feelings about each other.

I see her shake her head when I turn and give her a look…she won't admit to being in pain while I have a infirmary crowded with other injured soldiers… ignoring her head shake I move towards her trying to keep the worry from showing on my face.

I know my words are stern as I examine her injury but I try to make them sound less so by keeping my voice soft…glancing up from my study I look into bright blues eyes…I could become lost in those eyes if I let myself…smiling at her I motion a nurse over, letting my hand linger for just a moment on her thigh…as I turn and walk away I can feel her eyes on me…one day soon we'll talk….one day soon we'll tell each other the truth.

We dance around a subject we both know should be spoken about…even though it could ruin both our careers…positions that we have both worked so hard to achieve.

We pass each other in the corridors…eyes glancing each other's way…a nod of the head…a quick smile… as we go about our daily routines.

We work side by side…trying to stay professional when shoulders brush or hands touch not so accidentally…brown eyes meeting blue…looks speaking louder than any words from lips.

We suffer in silence as we dance this dance of glances…touches…smiles…we should talk about these feelings but neither wants to make the first move or speak the first word…so until one of us decides…we continue…our eyes speaking our true feelings.

She lies resting now…the white bandages on her face standing in stark relief against her pale features…her breathing is calm and even as it can be with ribs tightly wrapped holding the broken ones in place.

I fixed her again…it seems to have become a reoccurring theme as of late. Has she grown careless for some reason or is there something distracting her? God forbid if she's developed a death wish…I could never recover from that.

She stirs in her sleep…her brow furrows…mumbled words I can't quite make out escape from her lips. She begins to toss…a hand reaches up to tear out the IV line…not consciously because her eyes are still closed tight.

I move forward quickly…grasping the seeking hand in my own before it can accomplish its task. With soft comforting words I speak…the fingers of my free hand stroke a cheek not covered by bandages…assuring her all is well…she's safe…she's home.

She grips my hand tight…the restless movements cease…her face grows peaceful once more…the lines of worry disappearing as she drifts into sleep…never letting go of my hand.

I stand there…gazing down at her…I brush away a strand of blonde hair escaping from the bandage around her head…sighing I pull a stool over…never releasing my hold as I settle down to watch over her.

She saved the world again…they'll probably never know that…but I will…I squeeze the hand gripped in mine…I will…and it makes me love her even more.

They don't know I know how they feel about one another. It's so obvious when they are around each other…only a fool or the blind could not notice the exchanged glances…the brushed touches.

They try to hide it from everyone around them but it's becoming a burden on their shoulders I believe…the more time they spend together the harder it is for them to hide their true feelings.

They brush off murmured questions from the others who catch the looks they give one another…saying they are just good friends…who work together…who are raising a child together…who spend every minute of their spare time together.

They don't know I know…I may be just a child to them…a daughter…but sometimes children can see things adults fail to see…if only I can get them to admit it to themselves…then maybe…just maybe…we can finally be a real family.


End file.
